


That One Time Sterek Burnt Their Dinner

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Possessive Derek, Scenting, Scents & Smells, That's it, blood mention but only a little, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their defense, they were otherwise occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Sterek Burnt Their Dinner

Derek could smell it the second Stiles entered the door. He was used to having several foreign scents clinging on to Stiles, but this one just made Derek see red. He suppressed his seething wolf, wondering if Stiles would say something about it.

“Hello there, mate-of-mine!” Stiles beamed, dropping his keys and jacket onto the nearest chair and walking over to place the shopping on the kitchen table.

“How was work?” Derek ground out, trying to block the _other male’s scent reeking all over Stiles and especially near his lips how the fuck did someone else dare kiss Stiles he’d rip them limb to limb-_

“Oh man, you wouldn’t believe it, someone passed out and stuff, something about being weak around blood? Well I can’t say I don’t understand, but it was honestly just a papercut you know, I don’t get the big fuss-”

Stiles’ very _breath_ smelt like another male’s.

Derek snapped, and the only warning Stiles got was gold seeping into the werewolf’s eyes before he was pushed up against the nearest wall.

“Who the fuck was it,” Derek hissed, and Stiles froze. Derek rarely swore, and certainly not at his own pack mates, and definitely not at his own mate. Stiles took in a deep shuddering breath and for some reason Derek’s glare intensified.

“Derek, what are you talking about-”

The alpha let out a growl and pinned Stiles further into the wall, effectively caging him in with both his arms. Stiles was forced to stand on his toes because of their height difference, and his hands loosely hung off Derek’s wrists as he stared at the alpha in confusion.

Derek suddenly grabbed Stiles’ jaw, tilting it up so he could bore his eyes into the other male.

“Don’t try to hide it from me, Stilinski. Someone has kissed you, I can smell his wretched breath all over your lips. Now tell me who it was so I can personally take care of them.”

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes for around two seconds before clearing in understanding.

“Oh Sourwolf you idiot,” Stiles purred, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Weren’t you paying attention to me? The guy who fainted? I had to administer CPR on him, silly.”

Derek pulled back and stared at Stiles with an almost exasperated look. “By the moon, are you serious? You know my wolf was threatening murder a few seconds ago right?”

“I can’t say I regret it though, this possessive side of you is super hot,” Stiles licked his lips, hands sliding down and tracing designs over Derek’s chest.

“You’re an idiot,” Derek muttered, but his voice was rougher than usual, and sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine. Being pressed together, Derek felt that as well, and smirked down at his mate, still pressed between him and the wall.

“You know I can be very _very_ possessive,” he said almost conversationally, pressing kisses across Stiles’ neck. Even as Stiles was about to say something sarcastic in reply, Derek bit over the mating mark on Stiles’ neck and the other let out a moan.

“And god do I love it,” Stiles murmured, threading his fingers in Derek’s hair and yanking the alpha so he could connect their lips. The kiss was hot, bruising, and everything that Derek wanted. Stiles molded his body into him, fitting into Derek in a way that set his skin on fire.

Stiles let his hands wander, slipping under Derek’s shirt and roaming around his chest and dragging his nails down the alpha’s back when Derek lightly bit at Stiles’ lower lip. Derek chuckled in reply to that, and Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“You’re really something else, Sourwolf.”

Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, the moment of frenzied passion ebbing away for the both of them. Stiles brought about emotion that Derek hadn’t even realized existed in him. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

“I love you, you know.”

Stiles’ eyes trained on him and Derek had to force himself not to look away. Stiles rarely gave anyone his full attention, but when he did, it felt like being stared at by the sun. It was so bright, yet almost so blinding.

“Derek,” Stiles spoke gently. “I love you too. Very, very much.”

Suddenly Derek remembered something and paled.

“Der? Everything okay?”

“You’ll love me no matter what, right?”

“Yes of course, Derek, why would you think-”

The smell of burning dinner finally reached Stiles and he sighed.

“Oh, Sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> a) my hand slipped and b) I am practicing writing making out sessions so you'll have to put up with these half assed stuff for a while
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!
> 
> HMU on tumblr at plead-guilty-but-insane!


End file.
